


Weird Tastes and Pet Names

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: Ficlet based on two headcanons by @kacxa-fan on tumblr. First of a series maybe?
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Weird Tastes and Pet Names

He observed her eating, entertained and containing a laugh as her forehead wrinkled, lips twisted, neck tensed and eyes closed. The chili hit her tongue and immediately the taste made her cringe.

It look a moment and an entire water bottle for her to gain her senses. And he was still giggling.

“Go on, keep laughing at my misery, you heartless soul.” She faked the drama while closing the bottle.

“Aww, sorry babe, you’re just too cute sometimes.” Pulling her to him in a crushing embrace in which she melted on, but not before realizing something.

“Keith, why did you called me an infant?”


End file.
